Decisions, Decisions
by rockluvlife
Summary: Courtney finds out about Duncan's affair with Gwen. Will she forgive and forget or will she keep a a grudge?
1. I Found Out About It

I couldn't and wouldn't believe what I was hearing.

"That can't be true! Duncan would never do that to me! He loves me.." I yelled at Tyler, my onyx eyes starting to well up with tears. "I'm telling you! I saw them make out in the confessional!" He replied in frustration. "I don't believe you.. and why should I anyway! You're on the other team, how do I know you're not lying to me?" I pressed fighting back tears. "I'm just saying that I saw them do it! And I'm not forcing you to believe me it's just I did!" He fussed frustratedly before stomping back to economy class.

It can't be! They're just trying to play with my head! Duncan is a delinquent and all but he wouldn't do that to me! Would he?

I racked my head for answers, going over everything that Tyler had just told me. That's when I remembered; they kissed in the confessional.

Of course! If they _did_ kiss, then Chris would have put that on the show! I mean think about the ratings! Wait, that's not the point.

I scurried through my bags for something to backup my theory.

My PDA!

"Aha!" I searched youtube for the supposed clip. There was multiple. Most of them were fan made. (Ugh who would be fans of this?) Then I saw the real one. Duncan and Gwen did kiss. At the first sight of the video I immediately burst out crying.

Everyone turned, looking at me in surprise. Especially Gwen. "What's wrong Courtney?" "It" asked.

"DON'T WHAT'S WRONG COURTNEY ME YOU BOYFRIEND STEALLING LITTLE BITCH!" My words thundering throughout the plane.

"Oh umm... you know?" She asked nervously toying with a piece of string, trying to avoid what was now happening. "YES I KNOW! AND TO THINK I WAS ON A FRIENDSHIP BASIS WITH YOU! WELL NEVER AGAIN! HEATHER WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE A CREEPY GOTH FREAK!" I yelled my voice suddenly reaching 10 octaves higher.

"So you're agreeing with Heather?" She asked trying her best to change the angry atmosphere.

"Hey! At least I didn't go behind her back and steal her boyfriend from her! That is just low!" Heather answered her dark gray eyes shooting daggers at Gwen.

"YEAH I'D RATHER HAVE HER AS A FRIEND THEN YOU!" I yelled my anger not dieing out. "Really?" Heather asked in curiosity. "OF COURSE! I'D RATHER HAVE ANYONE THEN THAT THING!" For a second I saw Heather smile, but she quickly replaced it with a glare at "it". "Look Courtney, it's-" "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE, TALK, OR HEAR YOU EVER AGAIN!" I turned around facing the opposite way of "it".

I was done with the goth freak, for now.

I stalked into loser class, my eyes shifting everywhere looking for the douche. He didn't seem to be there.

Everyone looked at me with surprised expressions the same way my team looked when I was just about to release my wrath.

"WHERE'S DUNCAN?" I asked probably looking like I was about to kill. And I was.

"He went to the restroom." Alejandro answered breaking the ice. He didn't dare charm me or ask why I was so angry. If he did then he would probably die too, and besides I heard he had a thing for Heather anyway.

I stomped toward the restroom, everyone's eyes on me.

I didn't care though, since I'm pretty sure they were going to turn around when I find Duncan.

I knocked on the restroom door, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Occupied." Duncan answered irritatingly. "WELL HURRY THE FUCK UP! WE NEED TO TALK!" I screamed through the door.

"Who is that? Court? What's wrong, princess?" He asked now opening the door, concern etched on his face. I used to love that nickname I thought it was adorable, now I couldn't bear it. "How could you Duncan? I thought you loved me.." my voice but a whisper as my anger transformed into cries. I felt like Sierra when she found out that Cody didn't like him. Only worse.. "What are you talking about babe, I would never do that to you!" He was lying, I could tell.

"Expl-plain.. th-th-is!" I wailed, pulling out my PDA and pushing the play button. He watched suddenly looking nervous and insecure, two things Duncan never showed. "Babe it's not what you think!" He lied trying his best to cover up the evidence. But how could he? There was the video right infront of me.

"Th-then what is i-it?" "It's, it's.." I didn't want to hear it.. I ran back to the winner's compartment, crashing into my chair.

I cried into my pillow causing it to get wet and uncomfortable. Everyone's eyes on me made me feel even more insecure. "Stop st-staring at m-me!" I yelled through my sobs. I don't usually cry, it felt good though. Letting everything out.

Nice. Haha, yeah because pain feels great.

I could hear Duncan come in. Probably going to come try talk me into believing what ever he had come up with.

I was right. "Courtney," His voice calm and soothing, the way I loved. "What is it?" I asked stopping my tears.

"I know that you probably hate me now and you're going to break up with me, but I... I still," He glanced at Gwen. "I still love you Court." I looked up at him meeting his teal blue eyes.

"You're going to have to do better then that." I retorted turning the other way.

"Princess.." He tried yet again.

"Just go away." I barked hoping that he would leave. "Fine! If that's what you want then, I'll go!" His temper getting the better of him as he angrily walked away.

I wanted to go after him, tell him it was okay and that I loved him back, and to just pretend that everything was fine. But how could I? He went behind my back and started an affair with Gwen. I almost threw up at the thought. And who knows how long they've been together. Forgiving him was obviously stupid, but not forgiving him could destroy my heart.. ah decisions, decisions.

**Hiya there! :) This is my first chapter story for this show. And it's Duncan and Courtney! :D My first couple obsession! And the Gwen and Duncan kissing in the confessional and Tyler sees it is from "I See London..." just incase you didn't know that. Oh and I know that it doesn't seem very "Dourtneyish" right now, but it will be. And i'm also pretty sure you noticed the slight mentioning of Aleheather, well I just HAD to put that since I love them soo much! :D Anyways i'm out. THANKS FUR READING! :3 **

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS **


	2. BearBoar

I ran my hand through my neon green mohawk.

Great job Winters, you broke your best friend's and your true love's hearts in one day.

I could hear Courtney crying, I really messed up this time.

"Ah Duncan, what has happened?" Alejandro asked his words sugar coated with fake sincerity.

"Mind your on business pretty boy!" I growled, using my best "I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't leave me alone voice".

"Now, now, Duncan you are on my team, and as teammates we should stick together!" He pried, expecting me to just give in and tell him everything. Honestly, how stupid does he think I am?

"I SAID MIND YOUR OWN GOD DAMN BUSINESS!" I yelled pulling out my silver dagger and raising it to show that I had a weapon.

"Okay, okay if you don't want to tell me then that's fine." He called as he returned to his spot on the other side of the plane. "All contestants report to loser class!" Chris shouted through his intercom.

The other team stalked in, all of them except for one was shooting a dark glare at me. That one was Gwen, she was staring at me nervously. Her whole team probably hated her. And it was all my fault.

I glanced over at Courtney. My Courtney. Her face was red from crying, and her hair was a mess. She was still beautiful, though. Nothing could change that.

"Court!" I called out to her, trying to get her to at least talk to me.

"Save it." She grumbled, barely paying attention to my existence.

I sighed, getting her to talk to me would be harder then I thought. I followed my team, going to wherever Chris the hypocrite was. "Good morning!" He greeted, smiling deviously. "Well good for most people at least.." He smirked at Courtney, Gwen, and me.

What an asshole.

I rolled my eyes, keeping up my bad boy act. "Today, we are going to the birthplace of the olympics!" He continued happily, knowing he was going to give us hell later. I wasn't really listening, though.

I was staring at Courtney. She was listening intently, next to Heather, her new gal pal since Gwen had betrayed her.

I desperately wanted to go over to her and say sorry once more.. I just wanted to hear her voice.

I got Cody's instead.

"Oh, that would be Greece!" He answered matter o' factly.

"I agree with Cody!" Sierra screamed giddily before hugging him tightly. Poor guy.

"Wrong, it's Rome, Italy!" He corrected perkily.

"Actually you are the one who is wrong, it is Greece." Alejandro spoke up in his "nice guy" voice, everyone else agreeing with him. I could see right through that guy. He was like Heather, but worse. (If that is even possible.)

"What? INTERNS!" He yelled angrily for the two men that he loved to torture. After speaking to the two of them, and kicking one off the plane, he spoke, "Okay, yeah. It's in Greece." Chris snapped scratching the back of his head in annoyance. "Well just be ready." He continued before walking back to the front of the plane.

I took a sideways glance at Courtney. She was smiling and laughing with Heather. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

This was probably the best time I would get. I walked over to the two who were still cheerfully talking. "Hey Princess." I greeted using her favorite nickname. She always loved it when I called her that. I gave it to her at the start of the show, and it's been her pet name since.

"Hmmph." Courtney stuck her nose in the air turning in the opposite direction of me.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you already given her enough pain?" Heather hissed bitterly, her dark gray eyes shooting daggers into my teal ones.

"Was I talking to you?" I answered the same fierceness dripping in my words. She rolled her eyes, then turned the same way Courtney did, crossing her arms.

"Courtney, I'm sorry. I know I should have never done that. It was just, just you were acting weird and I just-"

"I WAS ACTING WEIRD? THE NERVE OF YOU! I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE WE WOULD BE TOGETHER! I LOVED YOU!" I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE!" She was crying now."I g-guess I was wr-wr-wrong." She croaked before hugging Heather tightly crying uncontrollably on to her tank top.

Everyone, even Gwen turned to glare at me. I didn't know what to say. I mean what could I say? That I was just kidding and that I loved her back? I couldn't. That would be like saying that you were going to kill someone and eat their flesh and then say oh I'm just kidding, I didn't really mean it. What kind of freak does that?

I pulled at my mohawk, a new habit that I had recently adapted. "Why don't you do us a favor and get the hell away." Heather spat, Courtney still crying on her now wet tank.

My face paled.

I slowly turned around and walked back to my team. They weren't the happiest either.

"Great job!" Tyler barked before facing the other way along with the rest of my "team". Great, now everyone hates me.

Chris walked in, as if on cue. He had obviously heard everything, due to the fact of his cheeky yet wicked smile. "Okay that's enough. We're in Greece now, so everybody grab a parachute and get ready to jump!" He yelled pulling the plane door open and handing everyone a parachute. I slipped mine on and headed toward the door. That's when I felt someone push me.

I should have saw that one coming.

I looked up to see Courtney grinning deviously down at me. "Hope you don't die!" She screamed as she high fived Heather.

Figures.

I pulled at the cord that let out the plastic fabric. It flew out creating a huge whooshing sound. I fell to the ground safely, not a scratch insight.

We actually did land in Greece, it was amazing. Stone sculptures were everywhere, and the place they were enclosed in was just as great, a ceilingless dome surrounded by beautiful flowers and fountains, and the weather was perfect.

Suddenly everyone started to come down. All, well most of them, landing safely.

"Okay. Now all of you follow me to your first challenge!" Chris shouted walking away, everyone else at his tail.

I followed reluctantly. I know my "team" is going to put me in the first chance they get.

I was right.

"Okay so one of the you from each team is going to find the Grecian treasure hidden somewhere here. Whoever finds it first, wins the gold medal and a point for their team! Oh and if you were thinking it was going to be easy then here's something to put you down!" He said chipper as he pointed to a bear with horns attached to his mouth.

"We nominate Duncan!" My whole team shouted pushing me closer to the bear-boar.

"I nominate myself!" Courtney shouted stepping forward confident as ever.

"Courtney are you sure?" Heather asked obviously concerned.

"Don't worry. I WILL DESTOY HIM!" She yelled anger burning in her dark onyx eyes.

"Okay then.. Let the games begin!" Chris roared waving a green flag.

"Now moving on.." Chris began as he took the rest of the two teams off to wherever the other challenge was.

I, with the encouragement of the bear-boar took off looking everywhere for the "treasure". Courtney did the same.

We did this until I noticed the large shiny medal hanging around the bear-boar's neck.

The treasure.

I'm pretty sure she noticed it too, since she took off running toward the bear looking like she was about to kill. I pulled out my dagger, sprinting after the bear. That's when I heard one of the strangest and saddest sounds I have ever heard, Courtney's screaming.

The bear had hit her and her arm was now bleeding like crazy. The bear hit her once more in the face, knocking her out. I ran over to her, tears falling as I picked up her unconscious body. I heard the bear-boar roar behind me.

I'm going to kill that thing.

I layed Courtney on the ground, ripping pieces of my shirt off to put on her wounds.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY PRINCESS!" I yelled taking after the bear with my dagger. I stabbed it in the face, leaving a deep cut in it's flesh. It bellowed angrily, before it scratched deeply into my torso.

I was bleeding, but I didn't care the pain felt good to me. I'm pretty sure Courtney didn't feel the same way about it. And besides, all I cared about was to destroy this bear-boar thing.

I stabbed it once more slashing into it's chest.

The bear-boar stared at me for a second, it's eyes puncturing my heart. But it touched my Courtney so I didn't care. "That's what you get for hurting her!" I yelled, as it fell to the ground with a loud thump. I pulled the medal off the bear, hanging it around my neck.

I ran back to Courtney, the sadness now returning. I picked her up carefully, being sure not to harm her.

I sighed.

My face and body was probably covered in blood. Not as bad as Courtney though. Her shirt was drenched in it, there was a deep wound in her arm, a huge scratch on her stomach and her face was just as messed up as mine.

I kissed her cheek, and slipped off my medal hanging it around her neck. She deserved it more then I did.

I raced, Courtney in my arms, to Chris and the rest of them. Once we arrived, everyone's eyes widened.

"CHRIS! GET COURTNEY HELP NOW!" I screamed at him as tears started to fall once again. "Woah.. what happened there?" He asked rather shocked at the injuries we both had. "YOUR STUPID BEAR-BOAR ATTACKED ME AND MY PRINCESS! GET HER HELP NOW!" "Okay, okay, I'll call an ambulance. Sheesh." I layed her down at a near by bench, there eyes on us.

I didn't really care though. I stroked her cheek with my thumb. She would always be my Courtney.

Always.

No matter what.

My Courtney.

My Princess.

**I am soooo pissed at Duncan right now! D: I'm glad that he got beat up a bunch of times and got knocked out by Cody! I mean how could he? HOW COULD YOU DUNCAN? Why couldn't it end up like this? Things will NEVER be the same again! :( I'm glad that Courtney and Heather are kinda friends now though! :) (Heather was trying to comfort Courtney at the end of the episode.) Oh and the Greece olympics reference is from "Greece's Pieces". (TDWT Episode 14) **

**ALL CHARACTERS AND EPISODES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**


End file.
